My Cute Little Sister & Brothers
by himasama
Summary: China is kindly sharing his story about his siblings to us all. Read and listen to his request, please?


T/N : It's an OC! Indonesia as a minor character. Very hard to convert to English if the characters are included. You'll find out later.. This fic is 100% not mine, I only translate. The author is nana.0.o, and I have absolutely have nothing to do with this fic. Except translating. Without further ado, enjoy!

Oh, and I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>Ni hao! My name is Wang Yao aru! No, it's not Wang Yao Aru, but Wang Yao, aru! Got it? It's fine if you are having a hard time saying my name, just call me Chuugoku, aru. Please do not protest on my speaking style, aru. You'll get used to it… aru.<p>

Even I am also tired of it, aru.

Hhh..

I am apparently the most young-looking-4000-year old person in the world universe, aru. Interested to find the secret? Tsk tsk tsk, of course I am not going to expose my anti-aging secret that easily, aru. Everything has its price, aru. It's called one of the techniques in trading, aru.

Calm down,aru. What I want to tell you here isn't my anti-aging secret. So all of you won't have to worry about me coming to your houses every day to collect accommodation bills of what you read aru.

What I want to tell you is about my life for 4000 years which was definitely very colorful aru. Among all colors there are, there are 4 colors that I am going to tell you about that have made a deep impression in my life. You will know the reasons later, aru. So keep reading aru.

If there are any wrong writings in this story, please do not blame me, aru. I just asked a civilian from Indonesia's country masking as an author to translate my story into your language, so just blame her instead, aru. Because it isn't seldom she misread han zi, aru. Well, I understand though. There are only 26 alphabets she uses, and that is incomparable with me who can use over 50000 characters. A snob? Don't call me that aru! I am just bored and trying to experiment with new words aru. So what can you even imagine living for 4000 years aru! Your ages don't even reach a half century, so don't you ever dare patronize me aru.

Of course I didn't ask that han zi-hating creature to translate the paragraph above, aru. I am working hard studying their language myself. I am awesome, right?

Although to translate that one paragraph I will need a years aru.

Ah, alright. I talk too much aru. Let's just start the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Red <strong>

First, I shall tell you about this red one's story aru. Red is bold, bold is to act, to act is continuous, continuous is advanced, advanced is modern, modern is smart, and smart is…Japan. That is how everyone calls Nihon, my first adopted brother aru. Even though it has been a long time since I thought of him as my own brother, Nihon has never once called me big brother, aru.

I first found him in the bamboo forest when I was playing with my beloved pandas aru. I forgot if Shinatty-chan was there or not. Ah, it seemed to be not. If he is, then there won't be anyone named Nihon in this world aru.

Nihon is smart aru. He absorbed everything I thought him very quickly. You are all asking why I have a thin vein shaped like a crossroad on my temple? Everyone should be happy to have a smart younger brother right? But Nihon is just…. TOO smart. Imagine how much my poor heart hurts when he changed the characters I worked super hard on which I taught him aru! I even had to redo the state reports that I worked on for two weeks straight because Nihon added some weird characters in between my han zi characters I made! Aru!

If only Nihon hadn't been too smart, he would definitely still be my cute little brother….aru.

* * *

><p><strong>White<strong>

I got tired thinking of the suitable philosophy in between the color white and this adoptive little brother of mine, aru. I just feel that this color suits him most and is appropriate with his personality. Or maybe it suits his lack-of-expression face. Even I—who has live a long time—couldn't read past through his expressions, what about other people?

I met him while I was selling some clothing near the harbor. He stood in front of my shop, and stared expressionlessly to me who was yelling to promote the clothes aru. I don't know why, but I looked like an absolute idiot out there. I invited him to come in, gave him some food, and TADAA! he became my adoptive brother. I named him Hong Kong, aru.

He was very interested in all the tricks behind trading that I taught him and called me sensei, aru (Yet again, I was not called big brother, or did I not look like an older brother?). Though I still can't expect him to shout and attract customers—because of his monotone face—but he is still my most skillful adoptive little brother in trading, aru.

* * *

><p><strong>Pink<strong>

I likened her with the color Pink, because she is the only one of my adoptive siblings who isn't a guy aru. It is happy to see that there is a flower blooming between a group of men aru. That is why I pin her hair with some plum blossoms so that she'll look much cuter aru. And the thing that makes me most happy, she is the only sibling that calls me **big brother**, aru! I love her a lot aru, even though she slapped me across my face again and again if I swung her in the air. Hey! That's called an expression of happiness aru, didn't you know that?

Sorry Taiwan, your gēgē is just too happy that I made you sick and puke like that aru. Please forgive me okay? I won't do that again. Look! its Shinatty-chan, cute right? I'll give him to you if you stop crying, okay?

And ever since then, Taiwan has never called me big brother anymore, aru.

* * *

><p><strong>Mejikuhibiniu<strong>—the colors of the rainbow (in Indonesian terms; yeap)

You can imagine any color you want, because to me the child that I named Kankoku—others prefer to call him Korea—doesn't really have an exact color aru. Too abstract that it made me confused and puzzled aru. I always feel that I won't live long dealing with him aru. He likes to claim that the toys made by Nihon himself as his own, making Nihon angry and giving him a looongg lecture about copyrights and all those difficult stuff aru. Kankoku also loves to taunt Hong Kong because he was curious about his monotone expression he wears in all situation. He threw a frog towards his face, giving him surprise packages, tickled him and the like. They were all useless, aru. Until I had to calm Hong Kong down who keeps yelling "I'M MAD!" while slamming all the stuff I have at home aru.

And.. ah, nah.. I couldn't tell you about the time when Kankoku purposely pulled Taiwan's sacred ahoge aru.

This kid really built up my stress aru. He shortened my life by a few years aru.

* * *

><p>That's the story about the colors in my life. Many things happened when I took care of the four of them aru. From the happy moments and fun times to the when I wanted to kill myself a few times aru. Now actually, why did I laboriously asked for this to be translated and shared to everyone?<p>

I only have one goal, aru.

Does anyone mind adopting them? I will give it cheap of course! Only 100.000 Yuan for each head, and I'll give you a discount if you would like to adopt all four, aru. Ah! I forgot, for Kankoku, I'll give half price, taking care of him really isn't easy aru.

I'm sorry my dear siblings, big brother is too tired to take care of you, aru. Big brother's body might rot to hold Nihon and Taiwan's hands, carrying Hong Kong on the front while piggy-back riding Kankoku on the back—and dealing with his deadly hair-pulling hands—every time we walk together.

I hope you'll all be happy with your new family later…

To those who interested in taking in these adorable angels, just click the blue sign down there and tell who you want to adopt aru. Xie xie.

And one last request from me to all of you, please give some support to the one kind enough to translate my story to you all. She really doesn't look like someone dealing with her thesis period aru. One again, Xie xie.


End file.
